The present invention relates to server connections. More particularly, the present invention relates to connection model-based control of concurrent connection count and properties.
Application servers provide applications that may be executed on behalf of remote requesting systems. A requesting system may request execution of a program that resides on an application server. Results of the execution of the application resident on the application server may be returned to the requesting system.